


More Than Expected!

by MizzGinger



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Implied Romance?, Implied Smut, maybe a love triangle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: Lmfao what is this?Anyways this is when gotvg had a cool secret santa event and this was my gift for ElmireDolores.Enjoy!





	More Than Expected!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao what is this?  
> Anyways this is when gotvg had a cool secret santa event and this was my gift for ElmireDolores.  
> Enjoy!

It was cold, bitterly cold, and the never-ending rain didn't help with your sullen mood. As you listlessly stared out the window, you watched the many pedestrians avoiding your bakery. With the dreadful weather, no one desired to enter your store, and the boredom of waiting drained your patience.

As your mind wandered to the many poor life choices you have made in your youth, a door chime echoed through the vacant shop, signaling the arrival of hungry customers. You corrected your hunched posture at the sight of customers, an attractive looking bunch at that. "W-Welcome!" you exclaimed with forced enthusiasm. The high pitch in your voice made you cringe, and you cursed yourself for sounding so unnatural.

"Ah, hello," one of them hummed as he began glancing through the menu. He scratched the stubble on his cheek, the other hand nestled inside his pocket. You kept a cheerful smile as he read at a glacier pace. The others around him seemed to be annoyed, impatient with how slow he was at choosing.

"Can't you settle for something already?" another man spoke up.

"I'm looking at the specials, Tyki-pon," the frivolous man replied as he was deep in thought.

"Money shouldn't be a problem though, Earl," the petite girl said in a monotone voice. 

"But they all look so appetizing!"

"Buy them all then," you suggested, interrupting their personal conversation. The group's attention focused on you, and they noticed how your optics practically possessed dollar signs in them. 

That was the first of many meetings with that group.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

"You know what I noticed?" 

Seated at the head of the table, the Millennium Earl was enjoying his breakfast which consisted of a fruit tart and coffee. His nose was buried inside a newspaper while he hummed a tune he made himself. Hearing Tyki's voice, the Earl casted him a side glance while his body remained still. "Hm?"

"You've been eating a lot more," Road finished with an eerie smile. "Is it because you're infatuated with that bakery girl?"

The Millennium Earl lifted the newspaper higher as he felt an incoming blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man's flustered reaction earned him a few chuckles from his family members. He wasn't fond of their teasing, especially if they insinuated an infatuation with a human. Now, there was absolutely nothing wrong with human interaction, but throughout the centuries, he grew less and less fond of humans. They were weak, all the same, and never worth his time unless they were in mourning (a wonderful moment to take advantage of~). 

But you were odd. 

You didn't realize that you were acquainting yourself with nobles, and so you spoke to them with a lack of reservation. Women in this age were never this bold, but it was because you had only one goal in mind: profit. You didn't hide that, and you were frank with what you wanted from them. Money in exchange for your hard work. However, you thought your goods were worth more than the average bread or pastry, and your explanations were always entertaining to hear.

_"I put a lot of tears into that food! Suffering always bumps up the price!"_

_"The bread has less fat, but it's tastier. It's a new recipe that took a lot of research and money. That's why it costs so much."_

_"I need money for my dowry. Just in case I do get married. H-Hey! Don't laugh at me, Tyki! I'll get married someday... Now I'm adding more to your tab!"_

Every encounter with you was certainly entertaining, which was why he was intrigued to see you. However, he couldn't allow this attraction to go any deeper. "Then why don't you pick up my order, Tyki-pon?"

Tyki clenched his jaw to keep his cigarette from falling. "Do I have to? We have Akumas for that."

"You need to get out of the house," came the Earl's curt explanation. "Now, make haste or Skin would be upset with the lack of sweets."

With a grumble, Tyki stood from his chair and threw his cigarette in the tray. "Fine, but this better be the last time I do this."

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

"What order?" you quirked your head to the side. There was flour on your hands and cheeks, a few sweat drops rolling down your forehead. Clearly, it has been a busy day for you with people pouring in and leaving satisfied. The bakery used to be vacant around this time, but ever since the Earl and his family became regulars, all the nobles made your bakery the place to be.

The genuine confusion in your expression meant that there was one serious mix-up, one that Tyki didn't feel like resolving with words. "Look, how long will it take for you to get the usual together?"

You furrowed your eyebrows, "A while. That amount of food takes a lot of work, but I can speed it up for some extra--"

A harsh sigh escaped his lips. "Fine, fine. Just get it done or we'll make the Earl upset."

"Oooh no. We wouldn't want that," you laughed as you traveled to the back. "Hey, Tyki-pon. Can you please close up shop for me?"

Although he wasn't fond of the Earl using that nickname, much less you, he was more worried about your request. "Huh? You're closing?"

"Unless you want to be in the front taking orders---" You paused at the idea. Having Tyki serving others would definitely bring in a huge inflow of revenue. When you noticed his disgusted expression, you were quick to dismiss the idea. "Then I suggest you turn the sign to 'closed'."

Tyki scratched the back of his head as he muttered a 'fine, fine' and proceeded to do the task given to him. Right now, he wished he was out in the field doing missions as a Noah, but the Earl wanted him stationed nearby their headquarters. The Noah patriarch was certainly brewing up a plan, but he would only find out when the time came. For the meantime, the only way to kill time in this annoying city with annoying nobles was to stay near you and your annoying bakery.

"Tyki, can you bring those bags over here?" you called out from the back. 

He just didn't think that a baker's assistant would become his profession during his time off as an assassin...

The tall man did as told, sliding the bags of flour over to the kitchen where you were working. When he handed you the materials, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched you do your thing. Your inhuman speed in preparing the long list of goods was quite a sight. He was impressed by how you were able to whip up bulks of almost every pastry imaginable in the span of fifteen minutes.

"Usually the Earl swings by to chat," you interrupted his thoughts. 

He blinked a few times, "I see." Noticing the same red hue on your cheeks that the Millennium Earl possessed this morning, Tyki let in a sharp intake of air. "Don't tell me you guys are sleeping with each other?"

You made a noise akin to that of a bear having its foot stepped on. The look of horror on your face confused him. Were you surprised that he hit the nail on the mark, or were you insulted by his accusation?

"I'm a lady! You can't ask that!" you exclaimed, dancing around the question.

"What kind of lady makes that noise?" Tyki retorted in a lighthearted manner.

Your cheeks flushed even more as you returned to your work. You didn't realize that you awakenedaken the beast within Tyki Mikk. The sudden urge to toy with you engulfed his reasoning, and he began to travel closer towards you. A sly smile made its way to his lips, eerie in nature, as he positioned himself right beside you. 

"And how is a lady like yourself running a bakery alone?"

His tone made you freeze, and you realized the close proximity between your bodies. You tried to forget about his presence by responding quickly and moving somewhere farther away from him. "My dad thinks I'll be single forever," you shuffled away from him as you placed a tray of prepared dough in the oven. "So he wanted to hide me in here."

 "That's an odd reason to hide a lady like yourself~"

When you made eye contact with him, you noticed his shit-eating smile. You just rolled your eyes with annoyance, "Okay, I get it. I'm not that much a lady, Tyki. Now stop sexually harassing me."

"No, no," he cooed as he sauntered over to you. His body was flush against yours, and your heart stopped. "Why don't we test it out?"

"T-Test the oven?"

His head lowered in increments, while his smile grew more sinister. "Yes," he hummed as his lips reached your ear, "your body's oven."

"I- I don't have an oven," you tried to escape his advances, but you were becoming way too enthralled by him. The smell of his cologne, the overall build of his form, his sultry voice... It overrode your senses. 

When his hand landed on your hip, he began to play with the waistband of your pants (since it was more practical as a pastry chef to be in pants than a dress). "Why don't we find out?" he hummed.

You didn't have time to reject as his lips ghosted down your neck. You tried to say something, but deep down, you wanted something to happen. Something improper and sinful.

_Sniff, sniff_

You turned your head to see the Earl at the doorway. He was holding in tears while you both were in a compromising position. Seeing him in such a state, your body instinctively reacted as your knee flew up and harshly collided with Tyki's groin.

"Shit!" he gasped as he doubled over in pain. He wished he used his powers to avoid the hit, but he wasn't expecting you to react like that. 

With Tyki too busy catering to his pain, you ran over to the Earl, hiding behind him while you glared at Tyki. Your fingers clutched onto his coat sleeve, "You have to help me!"

"Was... Was Tyki-pon bothering you?" he asked hesitantly.

"More like seducing me," you scoffed. "He wanted to 'test if I was a lady'."

The Earl glanced back and forth, first to your pouting face and then to Tyki's unimpressed expression. "He said that?"

You nodded vehemently.

"Tyki," his voice became serious, and it made the man flinch. You held back a smile as you thought of ways they could repay you. Maybe they could throw in some extra cash for pretending this never happened. The amount of money you would gain made you begin to drool.

"I can help out if you want," the Earl finally said in a husky voice.  

"H-HELP?! HE DOESN'T NEED HELP!" you exclaimed as you distanced yourself from him.

However, the two males didn't listen to your weak protests as they smiled at each other. Silently, they were plotting of ways to make you feel good. It made your heart race as you stood firmly rooted to the ground.

_If only your father could see you now..._


End file.
